


Rose Lalonde's Journal (Do Not Read)

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Joke Fic, Unrequited Love, pre-retcon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: karpkat is sad





	Rose Lalonde's Journal (Do Not Read)

Krkat thot to himself “god dave is so sexey”   
And dave was like “lol yeah im pretty hot karkles in fact im so hot that im gonna go fuck a time travel clone of myself, bye loser”   
And kakat was like “well at least i have terep”   
Terexi was a lesbiab tho lol.   
And gamzee was too gross and dead for karkat to fucc.   
The end.

Rose, Darling, What The Fuck Are You Writing?

**Author's Note:**

> written by rose lalonbe


End file.
